


Drenched

by flyingmagpie



Series: Drenched [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically Porn, But also, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idiots in Love, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Rose Tico - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Smut, Squirting, because Ben is eager to see her feel good, conversation about pee, finn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmagpie/pseuds/flyingmagpie
Summary: Ben and Rey are enjoying an afternoon of pleasure together.“Stop! Ben! I need to pee!”.Ben’s thrusts stopped, but he didn’t pull out. His eyes lit up with excitement.“Are you going to squirt?” He asked hopeful, and resumed pumping inside her.





	Drenched

**Author's Note:**

> A small one-shot about my favorite couple of the big screen. I need to kill time till new content and this came out, mildly based on real life experience.

Rey traced his biceps with her fingers and kissed his shoulder as he pushed into her over and over. She slid her tongue around in his mouth and down his neck because even Ben’s skin tasted good.  
Ben was breathing heavily in her ear, finding it impossible to suppress those delicious grunts of pleasure and fatigue as he was thrusting into her deeply.

The mixture of sounds they were making was obscene; their moans, the thumping of the bed against the wall, the slapping of their skin. It was a lot. It was almost too much for Rey. Sex always felt fantastic with Ben, but something different was going on.

Maybe it was the fact that he had already made her come three times before rewarding her with his delicious cock.  
Yeah, that was it.  
That and the fact that he had looked obscenely sexy before, in the living room, when she had been instructing him to touch himself in front of the mirror while she was scratching his waist and biting his shoulder.  
Everything they had done prior of this moment made her body incredibly sensitive.

“Swear to God. You’ve never been this fucking wet.” Ben’s voice was low and almost pained.  
“I know.” She managed to answer before her moans got louder.  
“Feels so good, Ben!” Her fingers were downright pulling his hair at that point. “Feels so fucking good!”

The sudden pain on his head made his eye twitch. She was positively going wild underneath him. With the purpose of getting her hands away from his head, he bended his legs more to get up and distance their upper bodies. His right hand was still on the mattress, while he occupied his left to keep her leg up on his shoulder.

The abrupt change of angle caused something odd inside Rey’s body.

She immediately grabbed both his hands. “Pee!”

“What?”. Ben chocked out, slowing his thrusts a bit.

“Stop! Ben! I need to pee!”.

Ben’s thrusts stopped, but he didn’t pull out. His eyes lit up with excitement.

“Are you going to squirt?” He asked hopeful, and resumed pumping inside her.

“No, moron! It’s pee! Do you want me to pee on you?”. Ben was circling her clit how he knew she liked. The pleasure was mixed with the discomfort and that was giving Rey an incredibly odd sensation.

“Who cares! I periodically lick your asshole; pee doesn’t gross me out.” His eyes were fixed where their bodies were meeting, clearly hoping to witness the prove of her pleasure.  
“Idiot!”. She pinched his thigh.

Ben stopped moving before rolling his eyes and got off of her with a snort.

“You were going to squirt.” He mumbled with a pout watching her hurrying towards the bathroom.  
Rey set on the toilet living the door opened and breathed a sign of relief. It took her several seconds to actually manage to pee. It lasted a total of three seconds.  
_Dammit_.

He was right.

“That’s it?!” Ben screamed from the bedroom. “Seriously?”

Ben waited for her on the bed. His hair dishevelled and his cock hard and glistening, urging for friction. When Rey emerged from the bathroom he looked at her straight in the eyes.

“I could have been drenched by now” He said with a sad tone in his voice, dead serious.

“Oh, quit it.” She slowly slipped on the bed. “Don’t play the victim. I’m the one who didn’t get to do it.”

Ben laid down on his back pulling Rey with him. He started nuzzling her neck, breathing her perfume. “You know I fucking love it when you go wild.”

“Mhm.” She agreed, while taking his length in her hand to place it at her entrance. “Mostly because it’s good for your ego.” She started to slowly slid down his cock.

He huffed a faint laugh. His face still hiding on the side of her neck. “Not ‘mostly’, come on. Now shut up and get on with it.” He lightly bit at her pulse.

“Bossy…” She said rolling her hips.

Rey balanced herself with her hands on his chest and started moving up and down. She intended to go slow, just to antagonize him, but just as she felt his tip hitting deep inside her, she found that she wasn’t going to take long to come.  
Ben’s big hands went straight to her hips. Rey was already bouncing on top of him, and the sight of her alone would have been enough to make him come. But he was going to prolong it as much as he could.

“Touch yourself, sweetheart.” He started to control her movements, moving her body up and down his cock. Rey was moaning loudly, scratching his hard chest.  
She moved her hand on her clit and started circling it with her middle finger.

“Oh God! Oh God!” Ben could tell she was very close. The movement of her finger on her clit was erratic.  
Ben started to fuck into her from below. “Are you going to come for me?” He asked with an unsteady and excited voice. “Are you going to come around my cock, Rey?”  
Rey nodded eagerly, unable to form a coherent answer.

“Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck” Her body tensed and she stopped breathing, before letting out a deep moan.  
Ben felt her body clenching around his cock. He immediately turned their body around, still inside her. He moved both her legs on his shoulders and resumed thrusting into her with a wild pace.

His thrusts were deep and powerful. His movements were making his muscles contract in a way that made Rey’s mouth water. He looked delicious enough to eat.

“You’re going to give me another one.”  
_What?_

“What?” She didn’t have much voice left.

“I need another one before I come inside you. I know you have it in you, sweetheart.” She felt her cunt clenching at his words.

Ben felt it and immediately his thumb went to her clit and started stroking. To her surprise the friction immediately gave her a burning pleasure.  
He read the pleasure in her eyes and a slight smirk appeared on his face, already contorted from ecstasy.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to come inside you. Can already picture the mess you’re going to be.”

The sensation of his thrusts, his fingers and his mouth biting at her ankle was making her head spin.  
Rey started to feel it again. That foreign sensation building in her lower belly. She intended to push through it this time. The pleasure was much greater than before.  
“Oh God, Ben!” She was positively living nail-marks on his thigh at this point. “Oh God!”

How could she be already coming again?

“Fuck, Rey!”  
“Ben-Ben-Be-“ Her back arched. The moan that came out of her was deep and pained and long. She had never sounded like this during an orgasm. Her whole body jerked erratically as pleasure surrounded it.

A jet of liquid arousal shot from her, drenching Ben’s torso.

“Fucking- FUCK!” Ben started empting inside her cunt right after, unable to hold it any longer. He let go of her legs, that fell heavily on the mattress, and put his hands beside her head.  
“Shit!” He kept thrusting, going through what he was sure was the longest and most powerful orgasm of his life.

His body fell heavily on top of hers.  
“Humpf” He was fucking heavy.

“So fucking good.“ He mumbled in her hair.  
She smiled, tears falling from her eyes. He was heavy and they were both sweaty and wet from their release, but Rey put her arms around his torso to hug him tightly.  
He started placing light kisses on her hair, and then moved on her face where his kisses became louder.

He felt something wet on his lips, so he opened his eyes to look at her and noticed only then that she had been crying.  
“Oh, honey” He slightly laughed of tenderness while kissing her lips.  
Every time she cried after sex he was overwhelmed with emotions. He felt proud of himself for making her feel so good, but he also felt a powerful rush of affection, because that was fucking cute.  
Rey was a bit annoyed with herself, but she cherished his cuddles when it happened.

Ben got off from her to lay down bringing her body with him.  
“Sweetheart. That was hands down the best thing that ever happened to me.”  
Rey laughed at his serious tone.

“Next time I want you to do it while I’m eating you out.”

“Ben…”

“What? I’m not joking”

“Oh, I know you’re not. But it’s not like it is going to happen every time, now.”

“Yeah, no, I know. But I’m going to do by best to give it to you again.” Oh, well. It’s not like she was going to complain to that.  
Rey got up to a sitting position. “Come on, now.” She said. “Let’s get cleaned.” She bent down to kiss the skin around his navel. “I also have to pee.”

“Of course you do.”

The doorbell rang.

_Fuck._

They left the door of her bedroom opened, so they could hear the voices coming from outside.  
_“Try again.”_ That was Poe. Impatient as always.

The doorbell rang again.

“Why the fuck are they here?” Ben asked her, panicking.

“Movie night…?” She gave him an apologetic look.

Ben looked at her with a heavily judging glance.

“I forgot!” She defended herself. She seriously did, or that would have never happened.

They had started knocking on her door. _“Where the hell is she? She is not even answering her phone!”_ Finn was clearly getting worried.

“If we don’t make any sound they will go away.” She suggested.

Ben’s look got even more judging.

_“You have no idea! I had to park near Costa!”_ Rose reached her friends. Her tone was annoyed. _“I didn’t know that Ben would have been here too. The fucker took my usual spot!”_

Well shit.

_“Solo?”_ Finn’s voice was incredulous.

_“I’m going to call him!”_ Poe sounded excited and amused.

Rey’s expression became defeated at this point. “You didn’t mute your phone, did you?”

“Of course not.” He didn’t even remember where he left it, to be honest.

He sighed. “Come on… It was bound to happen.”

“Would have been better if we were not both covered in come, though!”

Ben’s phone started ringing from the living room.

From outside Rey’s apartment, Finn’s voice resonated loudly.

_“THE FUCK!”_


End file.
